Heat of the Moment
by ladyreapermc
Summary: Parker and Eliot get stuck in a bunker and she's bored.


A/N: English still isn't my first language guys and I still don't have a beta, so please, forgive any mistakes! =D

* * *

_**Heat of the Moment**_

Parker knew she should be more concerned about their situation. After all, they were locked inside a bunker, in the middle of nowhere, without food or water, too little light, without their comms and suffering with the scalding heat.

Her throat was dry; her clothes clung to her skin because of the sweat and her head was already a little bit fuzzy, but Parker couldn't care less.

Because before her, Eliot was pacing impatiently across the small room, hair tied in a ponytail and shirtless.

Even in the dim light, Parker could see the sweat glistening in his skin flattering even more his strong shape. She didn't get many opportunities to admire a half naked Eliot so she would definitely enjoy the view while she could, be damned their situation.

"Damn it, what is taking them so long?"

Eliot half mumbled half growled under his breath, glancing at the locked door, that neither him nor Parker had being able to open, and licking his dry, chapped lips. He hated the heat.

Parker followed the movement, mesmerized, barely retaining the groan that threatened to spill from her lips.

"Didn't you mamma ever tell you it's impolite to stare Parker?" He asked in a raw, low tone (his throat was just too dry to work properly), smirking.

Parker looked up from his lips to his eyes, the blue color turning slightly darker. The blonde thief smiled and shrugged. Eliot chuckled. Leave it to Parker to be caught staring and being nonchalant about it.

The retrieval specialist returned to his pacing, glaring at the door as if he could will it to open with the intensity of his scowl.

"I'm bored. We should have sex." Parker stated suddenly making Eliot spin fast towards her.

"What?" He asked half shocked half amused, eyebrows almost hitting his hair line.

"I said, we should have sex." She repeated again beaming like it was the most simple and common thing in the world.

Leave it to Parker to throw out that kind of thing like someone would talk about the weather.

"Now?" Eliot asked with a frown. And why was he saying that instead of pointing out that people in their predicament did not have sex just because they were bored? Maybe the heat was affecting his brain.

"Got anything better to do?" The blond asked shrugging and jumping to her feet.

Okay, they were locked in a bunker and Eliot really had nothing to do besides wait and hope Nate got there before they died of dehydration; but from there to jump into sex, well there was just no logical connection.

Still, when Parker got impossibly closer to him, her index finger slowly tracing the contour of his collarbone, Eliot, before he was even aware, close the distance between them and sealed their mouths together.

Parker was eagerly responsive to the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck and burying one hand in his hair. Eliot's own arms found their way to her waist.

From that, things just escalated and fairly quickly. Eliot had Parker pinned against the wall, biting and licking his way down her neck. Her shirt had disappeared somewhere along the way and if anyone asked how, neither would be able to answer. Her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist, while the blonde thief held firmly on Eliot's shoulder and moaned incredibly loud.

So loud in fact that Eliot nearly missed Nate clearing his throat, Sophie giggling madly and Hardison shocked gasp. He froze, his mouth hovering over the hollow of Parker's throat. He could almost feel her whine of protest.

"Why did you… ohh…" Parker started to ask when she caught sight of her three other teammates from beyond Eliot's shoulder. "Hi." She waved at them unfazed by the situation.

Eliot didn't dare look back. His face burned with embarrassment, for himself and Parker (because, apparently, the blonde was unable to feel it). There was no possible explanation for this and the hitter had to wonder how this happened and what was he thinking? To make everything worse, Parker didn't seem interested in letting go of him and he was too much of a gentleman to let go himself and drop her down the ground.

"We'll give you two a moment." Nate announced after clearing his throat again. There was a hint of humor in his voice as he dragged Sophie and Hardison out.

Eliot dropped his head on Parker's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and sighing heavily. They stayed like that for a couple of moments until the thief trusted against Eliot, making his head shoot up in shock, being greeted by a impatient look in her face.

"If we hurry…" She started to say, but Eliot cut her off.

"I'm not having sex with you while they're standing right outside, Parker!" He hissed exasperated.

With an annoyed sigh, she let her legs fall back to support her weight as Eliot let go of her waist and stepped back. He proceeded to scan the room for both of their shirts.

When he turned back to her, she had a huge pout of her lips. He laughed slightly while pulling his shirt over his head and leaned in to steal a quick kiss, as he pressed her blouse on her hand.

"Later." He whispered against her lips. She beamed at him.

"Promise?" Parker asked as she redressed.

"Scout's Honor." Eliot said with a smile and stealing another kiss before they walked out to meet the others.

If they happened to notice Eliot and Parker holding hands, wisely, they didn't mention it.

xxx The End xxx

* * *

Disclaimer: Nops, not mine. If they were, Eliot would parade around naked for Parker's entertainment!


End file.
